The Flamingo of Justice vs. The Warrior of the Forgotten
The Flamingo of Justice vs. The Warrior of the Forgotten is a fight that occurred on May 21st, 2017. Battle On one early afternoon on Kagoshima, FlamingoMask chased down the assassin kaijin known as Sadler, who he caught trying to kill some innocent civilians. FlamingoMask and Sadler chased each other for a while, until both of them ran into a big empty field, where a reddish-purple, powerful explosion suddenly hit a couple of feet away from the two; causing them both going flying. FlamingoMask wondered what just crashed and then began to investigate; meanwhile Sadler quietly escaped, crawling aways. FlamingoMask then could hear footsteps coming behind him, to which he turned around, he only found gusts of wind at first. Then from out of the blue a dark beam blasted at FlamingoMask. The attacker turned out to be a demonic figure known as Vakiir, whose aura was glowing brightly and began to "interrogate" FlamingoMask. Vakiir questioned FlamingoMask if he protected the "fallen". FlamingoMask answered that he did (as he had to fight monsters very often), however Vakiir deemed him as a liar, because Vakiir believed in the shades of all conflicts, too many innocent lives go by unnoticed, which he believed that FlamingoMask had failed to realize. FlamingoMask did not take kindly to being deemed as an evil person by Vakiir; Vakiir then raised his scepter and challenged FlamingoMask. Vakiir then flashed towards FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then used Flamingo Chop against Vakiir, to which Vakiir kicked him away. FlamingoMask twirled around and hurled a light orb at Vakiir; only for Vakiir to destroy the light orb with his darkness beam. This was something that FlamingoMask did not see coming. FlamingoMask then charged at Vakiir with his Wrecking Flail; the two were locked in duel between his Wrecking Flail and Vakiir's darkness blade. The two fought for a while with their weapons. Vakiir launched a barrage of dark blades against FlamingoMask; to which FlamingoMask then deflected off with his light shield. FlamingoMask then followed it up by blasting a ton of Light Orbs at Vakiir's air slashes. As the air slashes depleted, FlamingoMask and Vakiir then both leaped at each other, both punching and kicking each other in very fast speeds. FlamingoMask began wailing on Vakiir hard, but soon Vakiir got the upper hand when he suddenly released multiple series of dark blasts across the whole field, making several explosions as the blasts sprout from his hand, into the sky and onto the ground; to FlamingoMask, the sky was practically exploding. Things were getting pretty bad. Vakiir laughed maniacally, continuing to shoot the blasts up into the sky. FlamingoMask then tossed his light shield against Vakiir, hitting him at full force, abruptly flinging back and ending his chaos. FlamingoMask then blasted his light beam against Vakiir's area, creating a big explosion. As the explosion settled down however, Vakiir was suddenly nowhere to be found. As FlamingoMask looked around to check if the coast was clear, Vakiir then rose from the ground and said to FlamingoMask that their fight was not over yet and he would see him again someday. With that, Vakiir then vanished. FlamingoMask was startled and then turned aways, flying off. Important Events * Vakiir is introduced. * Sadler reappears, but is fortunately chased off from causing more harm. Trivia * The title was thought up of by Gojiran. * The entire RP was saved onto Pastebin. * Interestingly enough, Sadler once again appears as at first as first threat, only then for a new villain to appear to take his place. Category:Battles Category:Events